Reincarnation
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: Loki once had a great love. However, when she dies and he suspects Odin he leaves to Midgaurd. Then she came back to him. LokixDarcy story


Reincarnation

**Hidow this is another story, I won't do much in till Christmas Break and all the other breaks I'll randomly get sometimes.**

Prologue

I was rather lonely in my self-imposed exile following my younger brother's death, even if it was necessary. It wasn't overly terrible, just lonely; I played pranks and caused mischief all over Asgaurd in my boredom. Many people hated me because of this, many started to hate me more, and they were the ones that blamed me for my brother's death.

My dear mother was my rock in this terrible time in my life, I believe the Midgaurdian phrase is 'rollercoaster of emotions'. That's what it was for me; I was alone in my necessary hermitic lifestyle I believe that would be the correct word to use. While my father and brother abandoned me for an eternity or only a short time; my mother never left me. She would cry me to sleep, and she never blamed me for anything, she was amazingly forgiving.

Then almost a millennia in Midgaurdian years later, I met her. She was exotic to most of Asgaurd, a beautiful fruit hanging from an unknown tree that had yet to be tasted. Where most of the Asgaurdian women were tall, she was short. Where they were fair haired, she had dark brown locks almost like chocolate. Also where they were stupid and vain, she was intelligent and humble. She was the exact opposite of any girl I had ever met in my entire existence, and I loved that quality of her.

The night I had met her I had been gambling with a nobleman I was supposed to be having dealings with, and he had wanted her, it was clear as day in his eyes. However, he was already in extreme debt and trouble with his wife so I decided that the winner of the next round got to keep her. I won and I whisked her away from that place and made her my only female servant and eventually my only servant.

She was the only one in all of Asgaurd, excluding my mother, that would be proud of me, and certainly the only one who called me a hero. I liked how she was, her mind and mouth were sharp but only to those who deserved her wrath; she was like a Valkyrie in that way. We would banter for hours upon hours, and she was most likely the only female besides Signy that I would be able to _civilly_ talk to.

I also stopped doing mischief.

Alright, I didn't completely stop but it did gradually come to a stop. I was infatuated with her, she was beautiful, kind, humble, and cheerful no matter what she went through. To me she was my goal in life; I wanted to be as good as her. She helped me repair my broken relationship with my brother; even if it would never be the same, we were much better.

This had shocked everybody in Asgaurd, the God of _Mischief_ not doing _mischief_ they never would've thought of that happening. I followed her around like a duckling does its mother, and I'm not ashamed to say that. I started putting my magic to better use: entertaining her. She loved when I did magic, because Midgaurdians couldn't do magic of my caliber.

The only problem with her new life was that she no longer had her family with her. She had loved her family, even if they had sold her off to us Asgaurdians, she missed them. She missed her forest the one she used to play in when she was little and all of its little flaws. She would put on a brave face every morning and try to seem happy, but I knew better.

Another problem would be what came after everyone in Asgaurd got over their shock of me loving a Midgaurdian female: admiration and hate. Admiration came in the form of people smiling at her as she walked down the halls, calling her the 'Silencer of the Silver Tongue'. The hate stemmed from social climbers, mothers trying to get their daughters to marry me.

Sif was also a problem along with the social climbers. She tried multiple times to beat sense in to her, thinking that I had bewitched the poor girl. Each time however my brother would come striding in, yell at the woman that loved him destroying her instead of my love. However Sif wasn't the only one that got physical, or at least tried to. Some of the bolder social climbers tried to hire assassins to kill her. One of them, whom my mother knew well, was chased throughout the capital of Asgaurd by my mother in her full Valkyrie regalia.

My 'father' was one of the few that hated her. He hated the fact that a Midgaurdian was working her way in to his family. He wanted to reward those that hurt her, but my mother would have none of it. He became cold and bitter, and the only one he would talk to would be my brother, his golden child.

This indirectly led to her death.

I remember I was overjoyed that beautiful summer day, I had figured out that she was with my child. I was going to collect her and then tell my mother the great news. My father couldn't object to our union now that there was a child on the way, and I was ecstatic. However, I couldn't find her, I checked everywhere, the gardens, the library, her chambers.

I was terrified.

I enlisted the help of my mother, my brother, and his idiot friends the warriors three. We looked for days, I believe it was about four. It was all a blur but I clearly remember walking in to a clearing in the woods and seeing her hair. I ran so over joyed to see her I ran, in till I got close and I saw a cut across her neck from ear to ear, with dried blood everywhere. My scream of agony could have echoed all over Asgaurd I wouldn't have cared.

That was how they found me. I was cradling her body to mine, rocking back and forth, and speaking her language. I was crying but I didn't care if they saw, I was in too much agony to care about my appearance in front of them. They had to drag me from her body to get me on the horse, and I became almost like an animal snarling and growling. No one could talk to me, and for almost two days I wouldn't let go of her body no matter what, I was the one that had to dress her for her funeral. I made her look like she did the day we finally became one, but her eyes were closed, and her skin was cold.

I was in shock. I couldn't understand the fact that I would never see her again.

I would never get to see her round with my child.

Our wedding day would never happen.

I wouldn't get to kiss her, touch her, smell her, hear her, and even look at her ever again.

Her voice was silenced, her laughter, her very self, her flame was growing but before it could reach its peak it was snuffed out.

The day of the funeral was the day it finally clicked. When they were lowering her in to the ground I had to be held back by everyone that could reach me. I bit and kicked and scratched, trying to get away from them to her, but it didn't work. Something in me broke that day and before the week was out I had fled to her home: Midgaurd.

I've been here since about the Renaissance and I've never left. I would try out all different kinds of lifestyles but would 'die' before I could marry anyone. I lived in almost every country on the planet, and I very much liked America. The new world was much more to my liking, not as stuffy as the European countries that so reminded me of Asgaurd. I met some characters but one of my best friends was Steven Rodgers.

We met trying to get in the army for being soldiers for the Second World War as it's called. He was skinny and sickly, but his beliefs and sense of honor was somewhat like what Baldur's would have been. He was humble, innocent, and talented, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself, and we got along great.

Once we were finally allowed to enter the war effort they were screening us to see who would be a super soldier. I could tell that Miss. Carter like Steve for his morals and intelligence, and I gave the slightest little push to get him to be the first super soldier. I didn't have to do much just convince a few people and pacify, or scare would be the better word, the great big idiot they were hoping to turn in to a super soldier.

He was brilliant as a super soldier, and while at first he was used for war profiteering he did help many. He sacrificed everything to save everyone, and many mourned him as a hero but few mourned him as a man. Peggy and myself were a few of those people and while Peggy had tried to turn us in to something more, I had to tell her everything. She accepted me and understood. She was a lot like my mother in that way.

I had learned a lot on Midgaurd. I learned that Odin wasn't really my father, that my blood father was Laufey the man I was taught to hate from day one. He was a frost giant, and my mother was a Vanir just like Frigga and over the course of almost two centuries I learned to accept that fact and move on with my life. I also got abilities like that of Hiemdal that I would use to help those who needed it most on this planet.

My life was relatively nice in till my brother landed on earth and that is where our story begins.

8

I felt it, my brother's fall to earth. I never thought I'd see the day that it would happen, the day that my brother was banished, even if it was temporary. I was meditating in my New York penthouse extending my abilities when he crashed to Earth. I decided to look at what had happened to him and burst out laughing when he was tasered by the little Midgaurdian female named Darcy.

I'd let them stew for a couple of days, who knows maybe my brother would learn something from them. It was obvious that both the man Erik Selvig and the female Jane Foster were very intelligent. I was slightly intrigued by the other female, Darcy Lewis, she reminded me of my lost love only not as innocent, and much freer. I decided that if she was the second coming of my love that she would be much better off without me, she might survive.

I decided that even if it killed me that I would protect her no matter the harm to myself.

After letting the stew a few days I waited in till Erik was about to yell at my brother.

"I told you that you would only get one more day then you had to get out of here, I thought you're bother would get you out of here."

"I will," they all turned to see me and Darcy blushed at my appearance.

I was dressed like some bad boy in leather jacket. I had torn black skinny jeans and a faded emerald t-shirt with some hilarious saying on it. I also had shoes like the Europeans or the ones that are like fancy converse-like tennis shoes. My hair was gelled back and relatively longer than the way most Midgaurdian males now where it.

"Loki?"

"Yes, am I really that hard to recognize?"

"Well, I haven't seen you in so long ever since-"

"Don't speak of it, Thor."

"But."

"I said don't speak of it, never speak of it."

"Wait," the female named Jane interrupting the tense moment, "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Um, which god are you?"

"My name is Loki or Lopt, the God of Mischief, Lies, Lust, Chaos, and Fire."

"Fire?" Darcy asked, "Really?"

"Yes, really, fire is a very chaotic, and destructive."

"Oh," she makes a sound of understanding.

"Yes, is that hard for you to understand," I smirk at her.

"Hey, are you going to be like, how-dare-you-mortal?"

"No, my brother doesn't do that, he had a lover that was a Midgaurdian."

"I told you not to speak of her, brother," they look at me in fear as I seem very animalistic, I'm growling it out.

They back away from me and I take a deep breathe to calm myself and stop myself from killing Thor. I lean back on the wall and close my eyes and center myself and keep myself centered, so as to not hurt anyone in this room.

"I apologize for my outburst, it's just a very sad subject that I'd really not want to get in to."

"Why?"

"She died, in a very violent way," I tried to not cry, my voice got a little bit higher than it should have been, "however, I won't leave this immediate area, I have a house around here, and I'm sure you would love to learn about the Bifrost."

"Really, you could explain it to us?!"

"Yes, I believe I could, but I would love for my brother to explain what it's like, because it's very entertaining to watch his face."

"Brother, are you going to ever return to Asgaurd?" I froze and looked down.

"No," I told him, "the only way I'll go back is if you drag my cold dead body there."

We leave and I teleport us to my house after promising to come back tomorrow, help them 'acquire' some new equipment, and explain the Bifrost to a very excited Jane. Once there I told him where his room was and we sat down and explained how he got banished.

"Well, I was angry, not long after you left, Laufey was killed along with his first born, so his younger son, barely able to be considered a man at the time, and is barely passed that age now, took over the throne, and Jotunheim is much better off than it was before, he has made his kingdom a place with much more culture, mother said it was like how Jotunheim was before Laufey took over."

"I know this brother, you see I am not borne of the same father and mother as you, my father was Laufey, and my mother his beautiful Vanir wife, that second son is my brother along with the first, but to get rid of what my father did, I had to get rid of the one that would continue his legacy, to make my realm what it once was, but I would not take over, so I put my brother on the throne."

"You are a frost giant?"

"Yes, and Vanir."

"I did not know this brother, did someone kill-"

"Don't speak of it, you know the pain it caused me, don't speak of it," I collapse on my couch trying to stop the guilt that washed through me, "but yes."

"I'm sorry, brother."

"Sorry, won't bring her back brother, no matter how much I try, that phrase never works, now may we get on with your story of banishment?" I ended the line of conversation.

"Oh, urm, where was I."

"My younger brother revitalizing Jotunheim."

"Right! Well, myself and the warriors three went to Jotunheim to see how it has changed for ourselves, against the direct orders of father, we forced Signy to show us a place to get there without Hiemdall knowing, and we ended up in a market, we all went to different places, and I should have not left Fandral alone, and he ended up deflowering the kings future sister-in-law, and we got in to a fight with some of the Frost Giants, and I accidently killed a child in the scuffle, I did not see the little girl, and she was hit by hammer when I swung it back, the Allfather barely managed to get us out of prison, and he banished me to Midgaurd and punished Fandral by putting him in a place with only men that would um, pleasure each other."

"Oh, I would pay to see his face there."

"As would I," he's then silent for a while, "so how has living on Midgaurd been?"

"Very nice actually, they have advanced and I'm tempted to say that in certain ways they are even more advanced than Asgaurd, certainly in technology, and in the developed countries, such as this, the women are treated with much more respect than in Asgaurd, it's been fascinating to watch how far they've come, they are much more advanced than when I landed here, and even then it was during a time of radical change, I have met many that I believe would have thrived living in Asgaurd, but are centuries away, there ideas would never be considered in current Asgaurd, so how has everyone been?"

"Well, Volstagg is the same really except that now he is larger along with his belly, Sif has matured in her body however I'm not really sure of her mind, Fandral is the same but is being punished right now, mother and father are the same, oh and Hogun and Lorelei have become lovers."

"Hogun and Lorelei? That was certainly unexpected, but I am happy for him, anything of marriage or a child?"

"Um none that I know of, but you were always the more observant one of us."

"What of Grea and Frecki."

"They were taken away along with all of the other wolves whether it be soul or body."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes, t'was a sad day."

"I don't doubt it, but for me every day is a sad day."

**Well there you have it, hope you like.**


End file.
